


4 Times Victor Got Jealous And 1 Time They Talked It Out

by goldmash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash
Summary: What it says on the tin! Who doesn't love Jealous!Victor?





	4 Times Victor Got Jealous And 1 Time They Talked It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I started this early July but lost interest in YOI but I didn't wanna scrap it. I was gonna go for 5 Times but I just don't have the energy.

4 Times Victor Was Jealous and One Time They Talked It Out

1\. It's stupid. Even after Yuuri's reassurance the other day, Victor can't help it. And this time it's the barista. He flashes his white teeth at Yuuri, and winks as they wait for their order. Yuuri flushes adorably and the damn punk looks delighted.

_Yes, I know my husband is adorable but only I can make him blush like that!_

_Okay, calm down, Victor, maybe he didn't see the ring? Wait, did he just write his number in Yuuri's coffee cup-That's IT!_

"~Yuuri!~ What's taking so long?"

Victor slides up to Yuuri putting a hand on his hip. "We'll be late!"

Barista Guy backs up a bit, looking between the two of them.

Victor comes closer and lays his head on Yuuri's shoulder. There can be no mistaking that they're a couple. Barista Guy quickly realises this and puts on a polite, professional smile.

"Have a nice day!" he awkwardly chimes out as he hands their coffee.

Points in his favour to scratch out his digits. So, Victor won't have to burn down the coffee shop after all.

2\. Victor is not going to become jealous of Yuuri's best friend. He's not. I mean they're just friends, right? Brothers even!

Yet, they way Yuuri lights up, opens up and sits close- _too close-_

Phichit must've had years to let Yuuri be comfortable in his presence. _So, calm down. Let's be logical._

Phichit and Yuuri talk about everything and nothing and they look cute together.

_Wait, wha-?_

Phichit has a hand around Yuuri as they laugh and that asshole winks at Victor. He's doing this on purpose!

Victor can be calm, he's an ocean of cool, collected- AND NOT CALM.

Victor breaks out the vodka and weathers it out.

3\. Victor viewed Chris as a casual friend. They occasionally flirted before he got together with Yuuri but it was half-hearted at best. (You'd think he'd put his all in everything but his single-minded focus was only reserved for dominating the ice. And making Yuuri his.)

But this is unacceptable. There's a code for a reason.

_Victor, be calm. He flirts with everyone remember?_

_Yes, Victor remembers. But that's HIS territory!_

"Hey, Chris, your husband's looking for you!" He lies with a saccharine smile.

"Oh? I'll be right back my sweet Yuuri, don't go anyway!"

_My sweet Yuuri?!_

Victor stays close to Yuuri the entire ice show.

4\. It's not that he feels particularly threatened by Minami, but when Yuuri starts paying attention to him- wait, did Yuuri just offer to become his coach?! _Oh hell no-!_

Yuuri pat's Minami on the head like he's an adorable puppy. Minami blushes and grins like the sun.

"Your jealousy is showing, Victor. How adorable!" Mila coos.

"Of course, I'm jealous. No one can keep their hands off my Yuuri."

+1

"Victor, you've been acting weird lately. Is something wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean, solnyshko?" He looked nervous and his eyes looked desperate. To change the subject, distract-

Yuuri frowned. "Do you want a list of instances chronologically or the ascending or descending order of weirdness? Didn't we say we'd communicate better after what happened?"

Goddamn it. Yuuri even deployed the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. Victor was a weak, _weak_ man.

"Alright... the truth is... I've been jealous. And I know it's stupid but..." God, telling Yuuri about his deepest insecurities felt like pulling teeth and then some. But he wanted this to work out. He was ruined for anyone else, really. "But, I can't help but think you leaving me for someone better."

Yuuri's frown deepened. "Victor-"

"Wait, let me... before I lose steam. You can't see how gorgeous you are, how too goddamn pure for this world you are and everyone else can. You can always have someone better, younger. And what am I? I guess I'm cute but I'm old and anything and everything has always been about winning even when it felt like I lost something with every gold medal. I mean, I have no substance, do I? The only character I have is being dramatic. I wish I was a better man to let you go but I'm selfish and possessive. God, you must hate me for getting jealous! I didn't like that shit when my girlfriends or boyfriends would do that and I'm just like them!"

"Victor, as long as you don't control who I hang out with, it's okay. Y'know, I get jealous, too? Of your fans? They treat me like I'm not even there."

"Well, then, looks like I'll be talking to them-" Victor says with a fake smile.

"What I'm saying is, as long as our jealousy doesn't get in the way of a healthy relationship, it's okay. Completely natural, even."

"Yuuri. You're too damn good for me."

"No, we're both good for and to each other." Yuuri kisses Victor on the forehead.

"Okay." Victor smiles. They're gonna be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what what think! Someone requested for more Jealous!Victor so here it is! 
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos are sustenance for authors!


End file.
